


Wood 2 Skin (A Puppet Master Series)

by PuppetKween



Category: Puppet Master (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Emotional, F/M, Humans, M/M, Romance, Yaoi, couples, puppet love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetKween/pseuds/PuppetKween
Summary: I began this short series about the Puppets from Puppet Master as humans around May 2017.A series about the human adventures the Puppets go on! Challenges are faced in this scary, new and modern world.





	Wood 2 Skin (A Puppet Master Series)

       "Wow, are you in some kind of war reenactment!?" A young, primped up girl asked, her grey eyes scanning the figure in front of her. 

Her perfectly manicured hand with puppy-pink nail polish clutched her smartphone and her jewelry rattled with every move she made. Tunneler just stared at her with his colorless eyes, asking himself what the hell happened to women over the decades. It took him a moment to find his voice, the sound of his own vocal cords still shook him. 

     "No," He answered simply. "I just like uniforms." He felt exasperated already, he was getting sick of his attire being the center of attention in public. When Torch came back, he would drag him into the nearest clothing store. 

The girl laughed obnoxiously.

   "That's like, impersonation!" She snorted, placing her shiny fingers over her glossy lips. 

"But men in uniform are just, sooo hot! Except, you're just weird," The young woman chuckled while fanning out some of her hair. She then proceeded to fix her breasts in her tank top and saunter away. 

The loud clicking of her expensive high-heels echoed across the pavement, causing Tunneler to gag internally. 

     "What a tramp. There seems to be no class in this world," The once drill-headed puppet muttered, crossing his arms. He became more and more self-conscious the longer Torch took, crossing his arms tightly against himself. 

Tunneler perked up when he heard the bell of the door being opened in front of him, Torch walking out with a large bag in his hand. 

    "Come on, let's go," Torch ordered, strolling by his companion toward the large chopper he had swiped during the...accident. 

    "What do you think I've been waiting for?" Tunneler shook his head and followed the other who was a bit taller in stature but not by a lot. 

The former soldier couldn't help but snicker in delight as the pyromaniac waddled ahead of him, his pudginess was quite amusing. The wind took a right turn, causing their hair to fly up as they quickly got on the chopper, Tunneler sitting behind Torch and clutching the bag in front of himself. The nerves ate at Tunneler with every second, he just wanted to get out of town and get out fast. 

Revving up the stylish motorcycle, they took off, hoping to get into the next town within the hour. Tunneler's thoughts remained stuck on the past events and how the others were faring on their own. He feared for them as much as he feared for themselves, but Torch didn't seem the least bit concerned about their friends. 

Tunneler personally felt Torch didn't even want to drag him along. The blood, the screams, the flashing lights...they all burned in the former drill bit's head. He began to sweat with worry, despite a chilling wind repeatedly hitting him in the face. They made it to the next town and hung around the chopper, eating their take-out food from styrofoam boxes.

   "Oh my God, I cannot believe this is happening..." Tunneler moaned, the stress getting to him the more he let it weigh in his mind. 

Torch growled lowly, tossing the box on the side of the road when he was done. Being human now, he had to satisfy his even more massive appetite. 

    "Look, just don't worry about it. The stupid humans won't know it was us, we practically don't even exist in this world," Torch continued. "I told you, the others are fine, they can look after themselves. We'll figure out where they are and hopefully meet up with them if it makes you feel better, but we have got to lay low for now." 

Torch licked on his fingers before he finished what he had to say. 

"Personally, I don't care where they end up. Now, how much money have you got left?" Torch gestured toward Tunneler's pocket with his finger, making Tunneler look down at himself.

The upset German rummaged into his pocket, pulling out the crumpled bills and change he had stolen and stuffed in it. Murmuring under his breath as he counted, Tunneler handed Torch whatever was left. He hated it when Torch was demanding like this during bad times. 

   "Sixty dollars and fifty-two cents," Tunneler stated bluntly, settling his arms beside himself. There were two twenties, two tens, along with two quarters and two pennies. 

      "This will be enough for a room, plus some gas," Torch said, as he thought about what to do next.

"Fucking shit."

Torch ran his fingers through his chalky black hair, the stress becoming visible on him now. Stress did not sit well for the animal called Torch. He didn't know whether they should eat or use the remaining currency for gas. Then again, he didn't even want the room. He was thinking about holing them up under a bridge somewhere. 

That would save a ton...

Hear Torch say that made Tunneler uneasy and his face contorted slightly as if he would cry. 

    "We can't live like this Torch. I told you. We should have stuck together!" Tunneler huffed, covering his face. He wouldn't cry, but his chest was tight. 

    "Shut up," Torch grunted, too annoyed to deal with him. He grasped Tunneler by the shoulder and shook him. 

"Hey! Come on...it'll be fine."

The former flame-thrower bit his lip in contemplation. "How 'bout we...just save most of our money and find somewhere to sleep. We'll eat a good meal tomorrow morning and use the rest of the money for gas to track down the others." 

Tunneler nodded slowly at him and blinked to make sure there was no water coming out of his eyes. As much as he despised the thought of sleeping around like a bum, it wouldn't bother him. He slept in dirt all the time in his previous life. 

    "I..I.." Tunneler started to tell Torch something he had wanted back in the previous town, but he stopped, knowing there was no point. 

    "What..?" Torch's eyes watched The driller's face closely. "Speak up Tun, it's okay. I know I've been using a lot of colorful language, but...it sucks being human without the dough." 

The slimmer one cracked a smile at his beloved partner, he always melted a bit when Torch grew soft on him for his sake. 

   "I wanted...some different clothes because this uniform attracts too much attention, but...I didn't even think about how much money we had..." He trailed off, feeling a bit ashamed. 

Torch nodded slowly and gave Tunneler a sincere hug. 

    "I think it's handsome on your human self, if I'm honest. Let's see what happens and we can work something out if it continues to bother you. I for one don't give a damn who's looking." 

Torch patted his back and pulled away to look at him again. Tunneler stared back at him warmly, it was very sweet of Torch to give him this hope. Torch looked around the parking lot they were in. It was small and hardly anyone else was around, which was a good thing. The former puppets got back on the chopper and headed around, taking a look at where they would be staying for the night. 

    "It's not so bad looking!" Tunneler called out to Torch over the roaring of their transportation. 

     "Yeah, well, I'll find us a dry place to rest up! Hopefully away from people!" Torch called back to him, his head slightly turned to get his message to Tun better. 

Torch drove this thing smoothly to Tunneler's surprise and it was quite attractive to him. 

Torch pulled into an area that looked sort of like a park. There were benches, plenty of trees and a sign that enforced it's rules onto society. The now humans got off of the cycle and wheeled it on towards a cozy looking tree, Torch setting up the kickstand. He nestled the key securely in his front coat pocket and sat against the elm tree, rubbing up against it nicely. 

   "Come on Tunny bunny, it's really not bad at all," Torch said, opening his arms for Tunneler. 

Tunneler looked around sort of anxiously. He didn't know the area, or even if they should be there. He was pretty sure they didn't allow people to sleep in parks, but what other choice did they have? They could get out of there before this place was bustling with bystanders. 

The soldier made a sigh and sauntered over to his partner that welcomed him with open arms. Tun dropped to his knees and fit right into his lovers warm, sweet embrace and smiled.

   "This isn't bad at all...This is so comfortable. I don't know what I'd do without you," Tunneler murmured and listened to his own words, rolling his eyes. He was so corny with Torch, he wanted to puke. But they were right. He didn't know what he would do if he was out here alone. Not that he would be in the first place. 

      "Told you," Torch grinned, leaning back against Tunneler. "Goodnight Tun bun." 

    "Goodnight Torch bug." 

Tunneler closed his eyes and breathed softly, hoping the horrible things that happened earlier would not show up in his dreams that night. He was more exhausted than he thought, so falling asleep against the pillow named Torch was hardly a chore.


End file.
